someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Laugh
The Last Laugh is a side quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Description The NCR is offering a bounty of 1000 caps for the capture of "Uncle Chuckles". He is wanted for kidnapping, cannibalism, and murder. He was last sighted near Freeside. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, and should only be pursued by armed professionals. To collect the bounty, submit Uncle Chuckles or proof of his death to Captain Larry Scull at the Boulder City Jail. Detailed walkthrough Read the poster outside the Short Stick Saloon, go to the Boulder City Jail and speak to Larry about the target, Larry tells you that Chuckles has been dressing up as a clown and luring children to his home to kill them for a decade. A hobo by the name of Tommy Rags claims to have sighted Chuckles and has some information he is willing to give out, go to Rags in Freeside and ask about the information, he will tell you that he saw Chuckles at the rear gate with balloons and promising candy to children, he followed them and saw them go into an old ranch house by the overpass. Before leaving to find Chuckles, Rags asks if you could give him some money in return for the information, you can choose to kick him in the head which will lead to his death and you will earn -25 points of karma as well as Freeside infamy, you can choose to not help him which will anger him, you can give him 100 caps which will earn 10 points of karma, but if you don't have 100 caps you can apologise and he will sympathise with you on being broke. When you make it to the ranch, enter and you will be greeted to the sound of Chuckles' insane voice, he is watching you via security cameras and narrates through speakers as you make your way around the house, help yourself to some of the food he leaves around. When you make it to the last room that Chuckles claims to have the "secret surprise" you will be knocked unconscious by sleeping gas that is being sprayed from the "Evil Gnome". You will then wake up in a cage, completely stripped of your items, and inside a cave that Chuckles calls his "Labyrinth of Laughter", you will need to exit the cage and move onward, you will reach a room with a long table that has many items on it, attached to the desk's front is a riddle, grab it and the knife if you want, the riddle asks "What is put on a table, cut, but never eaten?", you will have to scavenge through the table for the correct item, each wrong item you grab you will get a shock and lose health which Chuckles will laugh at your for. The correct item to grab is the card deck, which has a brass key hidden underneath, Chuckles will congratulate you for it and you are to continue onward with the next puzzle, in this task you are to shoot the correct gnome, the letter in the middle gives you a hint. The correct gnome to shoot is the one in the middle, shooting the one on the left or the right will cause the entire labyrinth to explode, killing you, move onward to the next stage, which will require you to pick a door, you are given a note that hints what enemies you will face on the next side, one of them contains a hint and other the two are truth, you have to use common knowledge in order to figure out which one you can use to your advantage. The door on the left is indeed full of live cazadors, the one in the middle is indeed full of feral ghouls, however the door on the right although does have a couple of deathclaws they are dead from starvation of having not been fed in 6 months. Proceed onward to the ranch house basement, when you approach the corridor watch out for the tripwire, otherwise it will cause a shotgun to go off and set off explosive gas which will bomb the entire room, killing you. Once out of the corridor, you will come face to face with Chuckles who will greet you, who wants to congratulate your survival by making a cake out of your organs, at this point, you can kill him which he will happily take part in, and take his finger in for 500 caps, if you have less than 40 Speech skill, you can try to get him to do the right thing which he will refuse, at this point you can tell him that he is leaving you without options, which will applaud you for trying to do the right thing before imitating in combat with you, he has a scripted knife, so be careful. If you have a Speech skill of 40, you can successfully sympathise with him and ask about his past, which he will reveal that he and a boy were abandoned to a snowy location, they resorted to a nearby cave hoping to find help, but eventually Chuckles lost his sanity and butchered the boy and ate him out of hunger, which lead to him wanting to harm more people, because of harming too many people, Chuckles admits that he deserves to die, you can fulfil his wish at this point and attack him, to of which he admits was a trick to catch you off guard. However if you have less than 80 Speech, you can try to tell him that the voices in his head are trying to get him to surrender, which he will detect your lie and will commit suicide, allowing you to take his finger with no issue, but if you have 80 Speech you can convince his way of closure is to face justice, he will agree and takes off his mask and puts on a collar, he leaves but not before giving you a key that you can use to get your stolen items back. When you return to Larry, he reveals that Chuckles died when he was on his way to prison, he tried to resist arrest and ended up having an accident that included him smashing his own skull on a boulder six times, you get 1000 caps for bringing him in alive. If bringing in the finger, Scull claims that the brass wanted Chuckles brought in alive as they wanted him to face trial, but is glad himself that a child murderer is dead, and even implies that had Chuckles been arrested, Scull would've killed him personally, he gives you the reward and an extra 250 caps as a bonus. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests